Endless Falling Pain1
by NightzRain
Summary: Amaya is a normal 17 year old girl with normal 17 year olg girl dreams, ok...so maybe not! Ayame is a strange one with odd abilities which she will figure out later on. After a fight with her older brother, she makes her way to the Feudal Era Japan! Wi


The night was cloudy, overridden with moisture in the comings of a storm. A girl with long black hair and fare skin trudged along the depths of the street, taking quick glances over she shoulder to see back. Two men with lustful eyes followed close behind her, ushering her in no particular direction.

She rounded a corner and made a dash for the trees nearby in the park. The men realized she was gone, but could not figure on which way she could have went. The girl watched them with abnormally amethyst eyes from the cover of the branches. When they had finally left, she left her coverage and headed for home.

"Where have you been, Amaya?" came a voice from the kitchen. The girl popped her head in and saw a man about the age of 21 washing dishes. His black hair was tied in a short ponytail at the back of his head. When he turned to look at the girl, his eyes reflected the same annoyance, but his with a hint of worry.

"Leave me alone," Amaya told him and broke away from his gaze. Unlike his little sister, his eyes were a bright green.

"No I will not leave you alone! Look at the clock; It's midnight!" he screamed at his younger sister. The girl seemed to regard him for a minute before shaking her head.

"Leave it be, _Katsu_," she told him coldly. Uh oh… Amaya only used her brother's real name when she was either really upset or angry with him.

Katsu looked over Amaya with the hurt expression that signified his defeat. Usually when he really pissed her off, he would leave it at that, but tonight was different.

"_No_, Amaya. Listen to me! That's it…I can't talk to you when you glare at me like that! Just go up to your room…" With that, he waved her away with his hand.

The wind blew at the curtains, making them flail their selves in an anguished way. Amaya ran to her door and shut it as hard as she could. She was quite upset, and her brother being a jerk didn't seem to help.

Without thinking, she opened the window and climbed out. Once she was safely on the ground, she took off running as fast as she could. Tears fell in clusters from her eyes, for she knew what she was going to do. It was somewhere she hadn't visited in many years, for her own purposes of course. Amaya was going back to the Feudal Era Japan for good!

(Feudal Japan)

Amaya transferred her thoughts to the ground in front of her as she continued walking into the forest. She had been walking for some time, barely looking up enough to make sure she was walking in a straight line.

She wasn't paying attention as she kept on, until she heard the brush rattle nearby. She was on the defense almost instantly; hands before her like an expert martial-artist. Of course, she _had_ spent the better of her childhood in the training of her body…

Amaya kept her eyes locked on target as a tall, handsome man stepped from the bushes. His long, silver hair billowed out behind him as he walked ever closer, his amber eyes searching the girl for fault.

"What are you doing, Lord Sesshomaru?" said a tiny voice. At first she thought it was the man, until a little girl walked out from behind the man.

"Who is that?" she inquired. Amaya just stared at them for a moment longer, then continued to walk, eyes plastered to the ground.

(Amaya's POV)

I continued to walk, face towards the ground in hurting anguish. I had left my brother after we fought, and now I was alone in a different time period. I could hear the man speaking to the girl in hushed tones, but I did not care. Their well-being was none of my concern, nor did I wish to make it that way.

After a while, I came upon a beautiful lake that ended in a waterfall. It sheer elegance caught me off guard as I gazed into the watery abyss. Night seemed to sneak up on me in my time of mental absence, but I did not care. I just hauled my ass against a tree and was out for the night.

(End POV)

(Next Day)

Amaya awoke to the ushered growling and whispers of many. She opened her eyes and tried to register the sight that lay before her. There, in the clearing right with her, was a whole damn pack of wolves!

"Shitai," she exclaimed in her made up word. She stood slowly as to not be recognized, but it was too late. Three or so wolves saw that she was awake and came over. She expected them to leap at her, shackles raised, but they merely crawled over on their bellies.

"What have you don't to them?" someone asked angrily. Amaya looked up to see a man with dark brown hair and energetic brown eyes. He had pointy ears, fangs, and a tail to boot!

"What's the matter with you idiots?" the man asked the wolves. They whined and some even growled at him. To this, he glared at them, but looked fearfully at the girl.

(Amaya's POV)

"So, they say you're quite strong. Somehow they remember your scent and the fact that you spared their lives…" he said. You looked at him, dumbstruck before you realized that he was talking about a battle you fought long ago.

**Flashback** _You had just found out about your powers. You were afraid, but to be strong was your utmost goal in your life. You had told no one, especially not your brother Katsu. He was the last person that you had wanted to hate you._

_You had traveled to the past and trained for weeks on your abilities. If you could only learn to control your powers, you thought that you could go back living the way things had been before your 17 birthday._

_That day, you had come across a nasty looking cat demon. It had 6 different colored eyes, long floppy ears that reached the ground, horns extruding from its head, and two long fangs that dripped venom._

_What if you had not been strong enough? Those thoughts hadn't even coursed through your mind as you slaughtered the cat beast. You had then been attacked by a pack of wolves. You were tired, and they knew so because they had watched you rage in battle with the beast. They attacked with full force, yet you still ended up beating them_

_"Enough! I happened to have a fetish for animals so I will spare you on two conditions; One, you will not attack me or anyone I travel with," you had said. The wolves nodded their heads and waited for your second command._

"_Two, you shall remember my name and my scent, passing the knowledge on to your children. You shall head me as a friend though, and not an enemy." With that, you left Feudal Japan, never to even think about returning. That is, until now…_

_End Flashback _


End file.
